Dosti
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Ek Teri Yaari Ka Hi Saaton Jaanam Haqdaar Hoon Main... .


So This One Shot Is The Birthday Gift From Me To **Akankshaduofan**…Didi A Very Happy Yet Belated Birthday…..

* * *

**SET AFTER DAYA ABHIJEET KI DOSTI…**

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING….

Daya: main kuch nahin sunne wala…..tum yahan se hospital jaa rahe ho air yeh pakka hain…..

Abhijeet: khabardar jo gadi hospital ke taraf liya to Daya...main theek hoon aur ghar hi jaunga...

Daya: steering wheel mere haathon mein hain aur gadi wahin jayega jahan main chahunga...

Abhijeet kept staring towards him for sometimes and then took out the keys of the car with a smirk...Daya looked towards him with wide open eyes...Abhijeet smirked with...

Abhijeet: ab kya karoge Daya babu?...ab yeh chabi to mere haathon mein hain...ab to gadi to wahin jayegi jahan main chahunga...chalo chalo...gadi tumhare ghar ki taraf le lo...main bhi raat ko wahin ruk jaunga...

Daya(with anger): tum chabi leke fry karke kha jaao...kyun ki main gadi chalaunga hi nahin...phir tum chabi leke kaunse pakoda banate ho banao...aur mujhe share dene ki koi zaroorat nahin hain...khud hi kha lena...(with tease)...tomato sauce ke saath...

Abhijeet: tum tumhare ghar ke taraf jaoge ya nahin?...

Daya threw his most dangerous glance towards him, the glance which had the rare ability to made senior inspector Abhijeet scared too, and said in angry tone...

Daya: nahin...jo karna hain karo...

Abhijeet was already scared of the glance, so now he only managed to say...

Abhijeet: to tum yahan meri jagah aa jaao...drive main karta hoon...(in happy tone)...tumhare ghar jake pehle chai peeunga, phir fresh hoke kuch khake direct bed pe...kitni acchi neend aayegi raat ko...jamke sounga aaj...

Daya(with teasing smile): of course soyoge...par pehle ghar to jaao...kyun ki main to driving seat chodke hatunga nahin...pehle main hi baitha hoon to yeh seat bhi mera...

Abhijeet(with anger): to raho baithe yahan...chup chap...din bhar...

Both remained sitting in the car silently, fixing their gaze outside the windows of respective sides...the time was passing away...but still none of them was ready to surrender in front of the other...

At last, after about half an hour ACP sir came out from the old house after taking all evidences and all the criminals in his custody and discovered the TATA quallis still standing outside the gate and both of his sons were sitting inside him with similar expressions of stubbornness plastered over their face with big pouts...

He shook his head in disappointment and went near the car while forcefully trying to plaster an angry expression over his face... he knocked Abhijeet's side's window and said in fake anger...

ACP sir: kya hua?...tum dono ab tak nahin gaye yahan se?...

Daya and Abhijeet(simultaneously): sir woh dekhiye na...

They stopped the very next moment and stopped after throwing an angry glance on each other...ACP sir suppressed his smile with extreme difficulty and said in fake strict tone...

ACP sir: bahar aao...abhi ke abhi...dono hi...

Duo stepped out from the car, still not ready to look towards each other, and stood in front of their father with an stubborn expression plastered over their faces...ACP sir took a glance of both of them and said in strict tone...

ACP sir: gadi mein baitho...

Both of them got into the car without uttering any words...ACP sir went backwards of their car and got into the backseat of their car with a strict...

ACP sir: Daya...gadi hospital ke taraf le lo...check up karwana hain...

His this sentence brought totally opposite in his sons' face...Daya's face lit up and Abhijeet's face fall...Daya gave an winning smile to Abhijeet while ACP sir continued with teasing smile...

ACP sir: tum dono ka hi...

Now this sentence made his sons unite...both said in scared tone simultaneously...

Abhijeet and Daya: nahin sir...hum bilkul theek hain...hospital nahin jana...

ACP sir(in strict tone): chalo...

Daya and Abhijeet took an glance of each other and sighed...ACP sir bit his lips to suppress his smile and Daya turned the quallis towards City Hospital...

* * *

After the check up of Daya, he and ACP sir went to Dr. Apurv's cabin where Abhijeet supposed to be under check up...but as soon as they entered the cabin, they found both the friends having chat with each other...ACP sir and Daya took a glance of each other in surprise and ACP sir called in strict tone...

ACP sir: Abhijeet!...

Abhijeet tried to stand up with a jerk but all of a sudden sat down with a painful...

Abhijeet: aaaaahhhhh!...

ACP sir immediately grabbed him with concerned...

ACP sir: dhyan se Abhijeet...theek ho...

He was cut by Daya's concerned yet teasing taunt as...

Daya: poochiye mat sir...ise kya hota hain?...chahe kuch bhi ho jaye, yeh humesha theek hi rehte hain...haina?...

Abhijeet pulled his cheeks with a cute...

Abhijeet: mera pyara bhai...kitna acche se samajhta hain mujhe...haan yaar main bilkul theek hoon...

Daya threw a dangerous glance towards him with a rash murmur as...

Daya: tumse to main baad mein nipat ta hoon...

Then he turned towards Apurv, who was sitting with a lowered face, and said in angry tone...

Daya: aur tum...tum iski check up karne ki wajai isse gappe laga rahe ho?...kaise doctor ho tum?...

Apurv(in scared tone): main kya karta Daya?...isi ne mujhe daantke chup karwa diya...

ACP sir(with tease): aur tum chup ho bhi gaye...

Abhijeet(with clever smile): mera karishma hi kuch aisa hain...

ACP sir(angry shout): CHUP!...

Abhijeet immediately shut his mouth and lowered his gaze...now Apurv took the charge and grabbed Abhijeet's wrist with...

Apurv: chalo andar...

But he immediately released his wrist as Abhijeet flinched in pain with...

Abhijeet: aaaaahhhhh!...

Apurv immediately released his hand and Daya touched Abhijeet's shoulder with a concerned...

Daya: Abhi...kya hua haan?...

Abhijeet smiled though pain was clearly reflecting in his eyes...he said in casual tone...

Abhijeet: kuch nahin yaar...woh is Apurv ne bohot zor se pakda tha na?...(to Apurv)...chalo kahan chalna hain...

Daya(in angry tone): Abhi...buddhu kise bana rahe ho tum haan?...kya hua hain dikhao mujhe...

He took his brother's hand in his own, folded the sleeves of both his jacket and shirt and discovered black mark of blood clotting on his wrist with marks of rope, giving witness of the painful experience of being tethered tightly...

Tears appeared in Daya's eyes seeing the wound but he managed his emotions well and said in cold tone...

Daya: Abhijeet jaao...apna check up karwake aao...main yahin hoon...tumhe leke ghar jaunga...

His cold tone made Abhijeet aware about his upcoming danger...he did not dare to say anything except a low...

Abhijeet: Apurv...chalo...

Apurv and Abhijeet went towards the curtained area of his cabin for his check up...Daya sat down on a chair silently...ACP sir touched his shoulder gently with...

ACP sir: Daya chinta mat karo...kuch nahin hua hain Abhijeet ko...

Daya(in complaining tone): sir dekha na aapne?...kitni chotein lagi hain...par ek bhi baat sunne ko taiyar nahin hain...kitna laparwah hain...(in tease)...apna dhyan nahin rakha jata hain janab se bilkul bhi...

ACP sir(in deep tone): par tumhara dhyan to acchi tarah se rakh leta hain...aur use to maloom haina ki tum ho uski khayal rakhne ke liye...to phir woh kyun rakhega khud ka khayal?...

At that moment, he felt light vibration in his trouser pocket...he took out the mobile and made an irritated face...Daya smiled a little bit as he could easily understand who the caller might be...ACP sir accepted the call and said with fake respect...

ACP sir: good evening DCP sir...

DCP sir: ...

ACP sir: kya?...abhi?...theek hain theek hain gussa mat kijiye...aata hoon main...

He cut the call with frustration and murmured angrily...

ACP sir: galat waqt pe tapak padna zaroori hain inke liye har baar...

Daya: koi baat nahin sir...aap jaiye...main hoon na yahan Abhi ke saath...jaise hi check up complete hoga main aapko call karta hoon...aap jaaiye...

ACP sir patted his back and left the hospital with a soft...

ACP sir: khayal rakhna...

After his departure, Daya kept staring towards the door for sometimes and then lowered his gaze with a moist...

Daya: kyun karte ho aisa Abhi?...har baar mere liye musibat mein phans jate ho khud...yeh theek nahin hain boss bilkul...

He was sitting with his gaze fixed towards the floor when he held Abhijeet's muffled painful low voice from behind the curtain...he stood up with a jerk and asked in a bit high pitched tone...

Daya: Apurv...theek haina?...

Abhijeet: haan yaar...main bilkul theek hoon...

Daya(in anger): tumhara Abhijeet naam hi theek hain...Apurv banne ki koshish mat karo...chup raho...Apurv tum batao...

In response, Apurv came out from the curtained area with Abhijeet and said in soft tone...

Apurv: yeh lo apni amanat...dhyan rakhna thoda...lagta hain janab ko maar bhi pada hain...air bomb se minute injuries...

Daya looked towards Abhijeet, who had a bandage around his head and several minute wounds in his body, with an angry glance and then said...

Daya: jee main khayal rakhunga...

* * *

Both of them completed their journey to house in complete silence as Daya never responded to Abhijeet's any type of buttering smile and attempts to talk...they reached to Daya's home and Daya said to Abhijeet...

Daya: Abhijeet tum jake fresh ho jaao...main tab tak khane ki taiyari karta hoon...

Abhijeet: kya?...tu khana banayega?...arey wah!...mera bhai to bada ho gaya yaar...

Daya(with a strange smile): haan kyun?...tum jaise accha to hoga nahin par itna kabil to hoon ki khane layak hoga...

He left towards the kitchen leaving a perplexed Abhijeet behind who thought with a frown...

Abhijeet: aain...ab ise kya hua?...yeh aisa kyun behave kar raha hain?...kahin kisi baat ke liye naraz hain kya?...lekin maine kiya kya hain naraz hone jaisa?...kuch bhi to nahin...chalo pehle fresh ho jata hoon...phir dekhta hoon chote janab ko...

He, with a smile, went towards his room...after freshen up session, he came to the kitchen to discover Daya was standing before the oven, with his eyes fixed on the pot present there, though the pairs of eyes contained no gaze...it was absolutely a blank starring, giving evidence that though his material body was present there, but he himself actually in somewhere else...

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly and was about to call Daya when he saw the water if the pot was over boiled already and now was about to fall down from pot...directly in Daya's hand...

He immediately rushed towards him and turned off the gas with an angry...

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya snapped out from his thought world with that call and answered somehow...

Daya: mmmm...kya hua?...tum yahan?...

Abhijeet(in anger): kya kar rahe the tum haan?...abhi haath pe garam pani gir jata tumhara...jal jata to dard to tumhe hi hota na?...dhyan kahan tha tumhara?...

Daya(with a strange smile): haan...dard to hota hi na...jalke raak hi jane se bohot dard hota hain...

Abhijeet looked towards him with amazement and turned soft immediately with this...he said in soft caring tone...

Abhijeet: kya hua Daya?...kya pareshan ho itna?...

Daya(in straight tone): tumhare wajah se pareshan hoon main Abhijeet...

Abhijeet(in shock): meri wajah se?...kyun?...kya kiya maine?...

Daya(in anger): kya kiya tumne?...accha to ab yeh bhi tumhe khat likhke batana padega ki tumne kya kiya hain...kya zaroorat thi aaj akele us Girish ko pakadne jane ki?...team nahin tha?...at least mujhe to bol ho sakte the...mana ki nazarkaid mein hoon...par apne bhai ke liye itna to kar hi sakta hoon na?...lekin nahin aap kyun fiqar karenge kisi ki?...aapko to humesha hi super hero banne ka bhoot sawar rehta haina?...phir chahe koi apna na jane kitna pareshan kyun na ho?...aur main bhi hoon bewakoof...(Abhijeet suppressed his smile with difficulty)...jab tum mere ghar aake itna pooch tach kar rahe the Vishakha ke bare mein, tab hi mujhe samajh jana chahiye tha ki dimag mein zaroor koi khichdi paka rahe ho tum...rok leta tab shayad tumhe...(after a bit pause)...par tum sunte mere aitraaz?...tumse kaun jeet sakta hain?...chup karwa hi dete na daantke...bilkul sahi naam rakha hain maaji ne tumhara..."**Abhijeet**"...jo humesha jeetta hain...chahe woh apni kisi apne ko heart attack dilwake kyun na ho...

Daya's lecture stopped unexpectedly as Abhijeet burst into laughter burst with...

Abhijeet: kya Daya tum bhi!...kya kya sochte rehte ho?...kahan aaj ki hadsa aur kahan mera naam?...accha connection hain...

He again began to laugh like a mad...Daya remained staring towards the laugh which was slowly eclipsing the anger present in his heart...but he maintained a serious face with...

Daya: daant andar lo...andar lo apni daant...yahan Toothpaste ka advertisement ki shooting nahin chal raha hain jo janab apni safed daant dikha rahe hain...

Abhijeet immediately stopped laughing, went to Daya and pulled him in a tight, soothing warm hug...Daya too immediately hugged him back with same strength and said...

Daya: boss main bohot dar gaya tha yaar...jab woh bomb blast hua, meri to mano jaise duniya hi ruk gaya tha...main na pata hain saans nahin le pa raha tha...mujhe na tumhari bohot yaad bhi aa raha tha...(Abhijeet grabbed him more tightly)...Abhi yaar tum kyun karte ho aisa?...mujhe tumhari bohot yaad aata hain yaar jab tum mere pass nahin hote ho...(hitting him)...par nahin aaj bhi janab ko superman banna tha...pehle to akele chale gaye Girish ko arrest karne...aur phir Bablu ko bachane ke liye woh sab...tumhe na meri bilkul bhi fiqar nahin hain...

He tried to separate himself from his brother but his brother did want to let him go...he grabbed him more tightly in his arms and said...

Abhijeet: fiqar thi isliye hi to aaj akela chala gaya tha Girish ko pakadne...tumhe is tarah ghar mein nazqrkaid dekhna mujhe bhi kahan accha lagta tha Daya?...mere dimag mein us waqt vas yeh hi baat ghum raha tha ki kahin Girish bhag na jaye humare haathon se...isliye hi to bina kuch soche samjhe chal pada tha...

Daya: lekin Abhi...tumhe apni fiqar to...

Abhijeet: kiya tha na apni fiqar main...isliye hi to gaya tha...mera apna to tum hi ho Daya...tumhe musibat pe phansa hua dekhke mujhe chayn kahan aata hain?...aur itna bak bak kar rahe hain janab, par mere ek baat ka jawab dijiye...aap kyun bhage bhage aaye the us phone call ko sach manke?...woh koi trap bhi ho sakta tha na?...tumne to shayad mujhe call karne ki koshish tak bhi nahin kiya tha...

Daya separated himself from him and said in low tone...

Daya: kiya tha na...bar bar phone switch off aa raha tha...tab mujhe bohot tension hone laga tha...mujhe laga ki tum kisi badi musibat mein phanse ho...

Abhijeet: to mere mobile ka battery down bhi to ho sakta tha na?...

Daya: arey tab mujhe waisa kuch khayal aaya hi nahin...mujhe laga ki tum musibat mein ho aur main nikal pada...

Abhijeet: accha?...aur agar yeh hi kaam maine kiya, to main super hero?...kyun bhai, yeh tum pe lagu kyun nahin hota?...tum kahan ke shehzada ho?...

Daya(in naughty tone): ummmmm...sochne do...(Abhijeet raised his left eyebrow, Daya pretended to think)...haan yaad aa gaya...main to apni Abhi ka shehzada hoon...

Abhijeet(in shock): aain!...

Daya: aain nahin haan...kyun tumhe koi problem hain?...

Abhijeet(with a sigh): nahin shehzadaji...hume kya problem ho sakta hain...(bowed down)...hukum pesh kijiye apna...

Daya(with a sweet smile): hmmmmmmm...tum mujhe kehte ho...par mujhse zyada nautanki tum ho...

Abhijeet(in fake anger): accha?...

Daya: aur nahin to kya?...ab main shehzada hoon to hukum karta hoon ki chalo...mujhe bahar restaurant pe dinner ke liye le chalo...

Abhijeet(in shock): restaurant?...to yahan tumne jo khana banaya hain uska kya hoga?...

Daya(in innocent tone): tumhe yahan khana kahan dikh raha hain Abhi?...mujhe bhi dikhao na...

Abhijeet(in more shock): matlab tumne khana nahin banaya?...to ab tak yahan kar kya rahe the?...

Daya: kuch bhi nahin...

Abhijeet(in stunned tone): Daya tum...

Daya(cut him): bohot pyare ho...mujhe pata hain yeh baat aur ab zaldi restaurant chalo...mujhe bhookh lagi hain...

He marched out from the kitchen and Abhijeet kept staring towards him with shock for sometime...the loud call "ABHIJEET", which Daya had used to call him after the blast was still ringing in his ears along with the warm soothing hug which they had shared after he came out from the burning room...he smiled, a happy smile while whispering...

Abhijeet: thank you god ise meri zindagi mein bhejne ke liye...

He too rushed out from the kitchen after turning off all the lights as his brother had started to call him again...

THE END...

* * *

**Friendship is all about trusting each other, helping each other, loving each other and being crazy together.**

* * *

**Akanshadi**, here is your gift...soooooooooooooooo sorry for being such late...par kya karu?...yeh studies...praying for a long, healthy and happy life for you...umeed karti hoon ki bohot dino tak tumhari sar kha saku!...kya karu?...it is so yummy!...

**Jyoti** **Di**: here is the os from me...without any emotional rona dhona...enjoy it...and say how it is...

**Chitra**: maza aaya?...

* * *

Please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...

* * *

**A/N**: dear **A Drop Of Friendship** Readers...I still have bot got the numbers of reviews I had wanted...Ten reviews still have remained...Please review my friends...

Dear **Dil Se Mere Door Na Jana** readers...same thing applies on this story too...two reviews have remained still...


End file.
